The Books of Mysteries
by AnonymousAuthor325
Summary: Athena the Goddess of war protects special books from her half brother Ares and fails to do so. She only has one of the books left and she has to find a certain human who can survive a whole trip through the book, and just in her luck she finds a teenager who makes the book react to her. Can they succeed in saving the world from destruction or fail to do so?
1. Chapter 1: The Librarian

** Chapter 1:The Librarian**

People say that there is a librarian, not a normal librarian. This librarian was immortal and collected books for thousands of years, but these books could pull you into it's story. The librarian was Athena the goddess of wisdom, courage, inspiration, civilization, law and justice, just warfare, mathematics, strength, strategy, the arts, crafts, and skill. She collected these books to protect the mortals from them, because if you are pulled into one of the books, there is no way out if you don't defeat it. A girl who was pulled into a book happened to make it out. Lets start at 1951 where a incident happened in the librarian's library. One day when she was closing her library for the night after the last checkout, she heard a crackle on the other side of the door. She opened the door and there was a fire, but there was someone inside. This person was wearing a black cloak and was controlling the fire. She was just staring at the stranger for a minute, but then realized that her books were burning.

She started to run to the bookshelves to grab as many books as she could. The mysterious man knocked her down and said "These books will go back to Ares."

Then Athena was struck by fear at the sound of Ares because he was the Greek god of war and her half brother. She knew if the all the books went back to Ares he would cause a great unstoppable war between gods and humans.

Then she realized that her books weren't burning. "The fire, it's not burning the books, you're just sending them to Ares." says Athena.

Instead of agreeing to it, the man said "The war is coming."

He disappeared and left half of the books there. She was standing there in fear, she knew that she couldn't stop her brother by herself, she knew she had to do it with someone who could make it through one of the books. When someone makes it out of one of the Books of Mysteries the could obtain the powers that Zeus has. But only Zeus was able to do it. That is when she began the search for someone who could make it through the Books of Mysteries.


	2. Chapter 2: 2014-The Chosen One

Chapter 2: 2014 - The Chosen One

Kelly Chapman is a 16 year old. Kelly was always the schools darling because she always got straight A's, never missed a day of school, was the student body president, and she had a black belt in mixed martial arts. She gave her teachers gifts whenever she got the chance. Everybody in the school was her friend, and whenever there was a transfer student, she volunteered to show them around the school. This sweet girl was actually the chosen one.

-Lets start her story.-

One day after school Kelly's friend Sarah walks up to her and says "Hey Kelly, what are you going to do for your Greek essay?"

"I am going to go to the public library to get a Greek mythology book." she replies.

"So you're doing Greek mythology huh?" says Sarah.

"Yeah, I have always been interested in it. To me it seems it has some sort of truth to it." Kelly says.

"You might be right. Anyway bye, I got to go. Me and my family are going camping for the weekend." Sarah says.

"Bye."

Kelly left school and went to the library and when she walked in there was no one at the desk.

She look around and said "Hello, anybody here?"

When she turned toward the desk again there was suddenly a woman there, it was so sudden it startled Kelly. The woman seemed to be in her twenties.

"How may I help you?" the woman says.

"Uh yeah, I need to find a book on Greek mythology. Can you help me please?" Kelly says.

"Oh excellent choice, follow me." The librarian says.

While they walk through the bookshelves, Kelly notices that some of the books are slightly chared.

"Was there a fire in this library?" asks Kelly.

"Oh yes, yes there was. It happened 63 years ago in 1951, thats why some of the books are slightly burnt." the woman says.

The woman spots the book on a shelf and she pulls it out.

"What do you need this book for?"

"I need it for a greek essay. I chose Greek mythology because I always knew that there is some truth to it." says Kelly

"Well that is splendid. Now come with me to my desk so you can check it out."

As they walk to the front of the library the book is forced out of Kelly's hands and it falls to the floor.

The librarian turns around and says "Is anything wrong?"

"The book... it just flew out of my hand."

The book opens and the pages are turning. When it stops, chains suddenly fly out and wrap around Kelly. Kelly screams.

The librarian rips the chains off of Kelly and says " I, Athena seals thee."

The chains retract and the book closes. Kelly looks at the librarian in astonishment.

"What was that? What-"

Before Kelly could finish her sentence the librarian says "You need to come with me. Now."

When they walk out of the library they go behind the building and there is a door, except this door has a diamond knob and looks like something you would see in a palace. The librarian opens the door. At first, a light bursts out of from the door, after it clears out Kelly sees a humungous room with chiseled pillars.

"What is this?" says Kelly

They go in and the librarian says "Oh Kelly, how I have longed for this day."

"How do you know my name, and what is this place?" she says.

"Kelly, calm down. I need to tell you something. You may not believe this but I am Athena. I have been waiting for someone who was strong enough and smart enough to be able to make the Books of Mysteries act up."

"Wait, Athena and Books of Mysteries? Please tell me what is going on here."

"Ok I am going to tell you something that might make you a bit uncomfortable. Kelly… you are the chosen one."


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Chapter 3: Training

Kelly just stood there shocked at what she said.

"Me, the chosen one?" says Kelly.

"I know you don't believe me but let me tell you my story." says Athena.

"There are three Books of Mysteries that Zeus gave to me to protect them from Ares. But before I get to why I have to protect them from him, I need to tell you what the books are."

Athena told Kelly that the books are gateways to other dimensions, and that if you cleared a dimension you will claim the power that Zeus has. But the books were also shielding the humans memories of the greek gods and kept them oblivious of the fact, because if the humans have the memories of the greek gods from ancient times they could easily follow the wrong god. Then she finally told Kelly that the books had to be protected from Ares because he would start an unstoppable war between gods and humans if he got the books.

"How can Ares cause a war between gods and humans?" asks Kelly.

"He will destroy the books and command the humans to cause enough chaos in the world so that the gods will come down, that is when he will command the humans to attack the gods." says Athena.

"One more question, why do you have to protect the books here on earth?"

"Because I can change my form when I am on the earth. It is so Ares can't track me so easily."

"Ok, but how am I supposed to clear a dimension? You said only Zeus was able to do it, why do you think a mere human like me can do it?"

"Because the book reacted to you. The book only reacts to people who have great potential in strength or knowledge." says Athena.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" says Kelly.

"You have to train. I will teach you the ancient arts of greek fighting that helped in my victories in ancient greek wars."

"When will I start?"

"You will start tomorrow at dawn."

"But I have school tomorrow!" yells Kelly.

"Saving the lives of seven billion people is more important than 'school'. You will be here at dawn to begin your training, do I make myself clear?" says Athena.

"Yes ma'am."

As Kelly walks out of the room she is angry that she was chosen because she knew that she couldn't do anything special.

When Kelly shuts the door behind her a mans face appears in the mirror on the desk.

"Did you hear that Zeus?" says Athena.

"Yes I did and I must say, she is just the same as I was before I became a god." says Zeus.

"Quite the handful she is. So whats your call? Do you want her training here or at Olympus?"

"We can't do it here at Olympus, Ares has returned from his trip from earth. If she comes here to train, Ares for sure will eliminate her."

"As you wish sir."


End file.
